


One Night Somewhere

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, Cowboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first night back in "civilisation", Sulu meets a man in a saloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



> I don't know much about cowboys! Apologies for any glaring errors.

Even as he walks into the saloon, Sulu keeps the brim of his hat pulled down low over his eyes. People don't tend to think too kindly of the most telling legacy his pa left him. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a drink, surreptitiously checking out the other patrons.

The only other person seated at the bar seems too far gone in his whiskey to care about anything Sulu does, so he pushes his hat up his forehead a little while he knocks back his own whiskey.

"You new in town?" asks the barman.

Sulu nods. "Just passing through."

The barman sniffs and sets the glass he was drying down on the bar. "That's what most people think. You see McCoy over there?" He gestures at the drunk man. "He had a claim. It didn't turn out too good, and now he's back here."

"Do they ever, these days?" Sulu asks wryly, and the barman lets out a short surprised laugh.

"I can hear everything you're saying," the man called McCoy says. He sounds surprisingly sober for someone who's clearly been to the bottom of a bottle and back. "Let me give you some advice, kid. Never tell Kirk here any business you don't want everyone knowing."

Sulu looks up at the barman—Kirk—who grins at him. "I didn't mean to pry into your business, partner," he says to McCoy.

McCou shrugs. "Hell, you wouldn't be the first."

He buys McCoy another drink, then McCoy returns the favour. They talk some, but more often than not they drink in silence. McCoy doesn't seem like much of a talker in the first place and Sulu still isn't much used to company after months out with the herds.

When McCoy gets up to leave, he stumbles.

"Looks like you could use a hand getting home," Sulu says. He doesn't know why; from the look on Kirk's face, this is clearly how most of McCoy's nights end. Sulu would wager everyone in town is tired enough of it that McCoy has to make his own way to bed.

He eyes Sulu suspiciously, then nods once. With one arm slung around Sulu's neck, they make their way out of the saloon. About halfway down the street, McCoy suddenly pulls his arm away from Sulu and staggers off down the side of a building.

Sulu gapes after him, then tugs down his hat and follows. "Hold up, where—"

"Gotta piss," McCoy says in explanation. He unbuttons the front of his pants and, taking a familiar wide-legged stance, leans one-handed against the wall and relieves himself, letting out a satisfied sigh. Sulu half-watches, telling himself that he doesn't want McCoy to fall in his own piss and it's for his own good. He doesn't manage to look away quite in time, though, and as McCoy turns, still tucking his dick away, he catches Sulu's eye.

He gets right up in Sulu's face. "Like what you see?" McCoy asks in a low voice. It's almost aggressive but it _isn't_ , and Sulu can't place the tone of his voice until—

McCoy's mouth is less than a quarter-inch from his. Sulu can taste the whiskey he was drinking before their lips meet in a hard clash of teeth and stubble. His stomach drops right down to the soles of his boots and he can't help but grab at McCoy, barely noticing the other man doing the exact same thing to him.

At some point, Sulu's hat falls off his head and hangs down his back, suspended by the stampede strings. He doesn't care. They push against each other, tongues sliding together slowly and then faster, more desperately. Both of them know they can't do this here.

If he didn't plan on leaving the next day, Sulu wouldn't follow McCoy back to his house. But he does.


End file.
